


hell is...

by slotumn



Series: Dimigard Week: Ficlet Edition [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimigard Week (Fire Emblem), Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Wordcount: 100, very end of academy phase specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Two madnesses clashing, tearing, breaking each other and everything around them.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg, lysithea/claude (background)
Series: Dimigard Week: Ficlet Edition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983107
Kudos: 13
Collections: Dimigard Week, Slotumn Portfolio





	hell is...

**Author's Note:**

> A.K.A. The part where shit hits the fan

"Get me to her, _now_."

Even the briefest grip on her arm hurt, and that unfocused look in Dimitri's eyes terrified her, so she obliged, warping him away as far as possible. 

Focusing on the battle in front of her was a good, if temporary distraction.

"Lysithea, you—"

"I'm fine, Claude," she said, knocking out the last enemy— but that also meant she had no option but to look into the distance. 

Gazing upon the two madnesses clashing, tearing, breaking each other and everything around them. 

"Match made in hell, those two," Claude muttered. 

And soon, hell would be everywhere. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
> 


End file.
